New Face, Old Tale
by EyeMyst
Summary: I hide in the background of stories, cursed with immortality. I try not to affect the destinies of young people but...I can't always help it...
1. Bandits

**A/N This is a one off, I am thinking of starting a drabble collection and am open to suggestions. Please raead and review and give me any opinions and ideas on where to take this.**

**Also I need character names so any female names would be a blessing.**

**Hope you enjoy! Thank you EyeMyst**

* * *

Bandits! Why is it always bandits?

Is it impossible for me to bump into a fluffy bunny in these woods for once? A nice travelling druid, maybe? At least they're better company, not very talkative though.

Bandits were loud, rough, filthy creatures that prowled the forests and woods around here. And everywhere I go about fifty of these beasts seem to stalk me.

All I did was walk; can they not leave me alone? Can they not go after someone else once in a while?

I thought all this whilst tied to a tree with the group of twenty or so men shouting and stuffing their faces full of bread and odd looking meats.

They had a campfire going and the smoke blew into my face. Hopefully some knight on a patrol will find this clearing, but I don't have high hopes of help coming. Even if a knight from Camelot happens across this bunch of pigs they won't do anything because I am not well known in Camelot for the right reasons.

In fact, if a knight of Camelot were to come by here, they'd probably sneak up behind me and cut my throat or shoot me with a crossbow. I didn't want this; arrows aren't the nicest of things to get wedged in your head.

The tyrant Uther still reigned but I hear that he was driven mad because Morgana betrayed him. Seems a little drastic to me but then if I think about it it's because the closest relative I have is a unicorn. Please take note of my sarcastic tone.

A shadow loomed through the smoke. One of the bandits was approaching me. His gait was more like that of a bears than a man's.

"You're a pretty one ain't you?" His voice was more like that of a bears as well as he appeared to be just growling at me.

"No! You and the people around you are so ugly that anyone who looks vaguely normal seems beautiful to you." I spat.

He chose to ignore this.

He had a sword in his right hand; never a good way to approach someone, but a way that I had gotten used to.

My hands were twisted around the trunk of the tree and a length of rope bound them there.

For the last few hours I had been slowly sawing through this rope with my fingernails, picking apart the individual strands of the thick rope.

I nearly had it now but I didn't let on anything.

I knew what he wanted to try to do, they never learn, but I suppose I had never seen this bandit so he had nothing to learn from.

Every bandit tried the same things because they were all the same, pigs.

He slashed at the tree above my head, the scare tactic. Simple, basic, stupid things.

"Grow up! Is the only thing you can hit with that sword a tree? Pathetic I've seen dogs wielding a weapon better then that!" I had my eyes half closed bored with the same routine that I had seen many times before.

"I've just about had it with your cheek; you haven't shut up since we captured you."

"You've just had enough because I outsmart you every time I open my mouth."

He grabbed my chin and forced my head back, slamming it against the tree. He pointed his sword at my throat, anger showing through his eyes.

I hadn't gotten through the rope though; I kept pulling my hands away from each other, trying to pull apart the rope.

The cold metal of the sword pressed against my neck and my hope faded. I was too slow and too eager to ridicule the bandits.

"Put the sword down, now!" A voice came from beyond the mist of the smoke.

Galloping hooves, the gentle noise of chainmail and a whooshing of a blade through the air.

More hooves these ones lighter. Unlike those of horses.

The bandit didn't move.

In a flash of white he had gone.

His sword fell; I held the hilt between both of my feet. I moved it, carefully, making sure not to cut my stomach open.

I managed to get it behind me and into my hands.

Within a few seconds I had the rope off my wrists but I still held onto it.

Standing up, holding the heavy rope I prepared to use it and the sword to defend myself against them.

Who had come? Who had bothered to approach these bandits?

Whoever they were I owed them my life; I just hope it's no one from Camelot. Any other of the five kingdoms, guards or knights, yes that'd be fine. They don't know me. Don't know I have magic.

I ran in the direction the man had vanished off to. As I had expected the unicorn was there flicking blood off his horn and wiping his cloven hooves on the damp grass.

"Artex! Let's go!" I called.

A hand grabbed my arm. "Wait!"

The voice was quiet, kind and had a familiar tone to it.

I spun around, but the smoke smothered the detail in the man, so all I could see was a mere shadow.

He was thin though I could tell that much.

"Who are you?" The voice asked.

"No one. Now let me go!" Desperation coloured my voice.

I was within Camelot's land, they were probably from Camelot and if they were this was the end of me.

"Merlin!" A shout came from the other side of the clearing. "Was there anyone there?"

"Yes here!"

The footsteps approached. I felt ill, the feeling increased as the person approached.

Blond hair shimmered in the faint sun, the smoke had started to clear and so I could see the armour shining and the crest of Camelot ablaze on his chest.

"You!" He barked as he saw me.

"Hello Arthur." I said simply, anticipating the response.


	2. It was many years ago now

**A/N I take that back, I don't think this wioll be a one off only because I have nothing etter to do with my life then entertain you guys with my failing writing :).**

**Please leave any comment good or bad I'm eager to hear from you.**

**Still undecided on a name for the character please give any suggestions.**

**EyeMyst**

* * *

"Arthur!" I yelled.

The men, Cenred's men, followed the young prince. He was six at the time, and the men had horses. They were catching up quickly and I had to stop them before they reached him.

I didn't know whether they were going to kill him or just kidnap him to ask Uther for a ransom. But it was my job to stop them from doing whatever they intended otherwise I would have most likely be held for treason and killed slowly.

"Arthur!" I called again.

I had his horse; he had fallen from the mighty animal. It was too big for the young boy but it was a present from his father. The horse was a war stallion not a child's steed.

The horse had seen the men and reared ready to attack. Arthur wasn't expecting it and went flying.

I hadn't brought a horse myself because before all this started to happen I was simply collecting herbs for Gaius. I just walked beside Arthur making sure his horse didn't misbehave.

I leapt onto the horse and egged it on to gallop.

Arthur had a small crossbow and he shot it over his shoulder felling one of the pursuers.

I rode straight towards the young prince. He was a headstrong little boy always eager to show how much he knew about weaponry and how he could kill a man easily. But that would probably have gotten him killed. He started running again, slowing slightly as the ground sloped upwards.

The horse charged forward picking up speed as the seconds passed.

"Come on, faster!" The bay steed reacted to my voice and sped up until everything became a blur. The boy still ran; occasionally shooting behind him.

He came to a severe incline in the hill and slipped on the wet grass.

Lying on the floor, the boy was open to attacks, and the pursuing men were eager to take that advantage.

I just reached the back of the group of men. One of them turned to face me.

I could not fight them off; I could not reach Arthur to protect him. Not without...

The man flew off his horse without anyone throwing him. Then the others flew away too.

My eyes shone amber as I used magic to save the future king of Camelot.

Arthur's eyes widened as he saw the flash and the weapon that would have ended his life turned against its owner.

I ran to the boy, bent down, and scooped him from the grass and onto the horse in front of me.

"Get off me!" He cried out. But thank goodness for me he had lost the crossbow when he had fallen.

"Calm down! I won't hurt you, you know me!"

That lead to a hell of a lot of arguing between me and the boy but I made it back to Camelot without any more harm done.

As I had expected he ran straight to his father.

* * *

_Inside the council chambers..._

"You have been found guilty of using enchantments and magic. What have you to say for yourself?" The accusing voice of Uther Pendragon rang through the chamber. Everyone around us had a solemn look on their faces.

All the knights who where there are no longer alive, I'm not saying I killed them! No! But in the many wars that Uther raged against people of magic and none magic alike, the amount of knights depleted quickly.

Sir Galahad is the one who sticks out in my mind in particular. He was my closest friend other then Gaius.

Gaius was stood nearby stony faced and silent. He and I had made a promise to Uther that we would no longer practice magic and the king had trusted us...what would my actions enforce? How would they affect Gaius?

"I cannot deny the actions which took place this afternoon. Yes, I performed magic. However, it was in a case of life and death. If I had refused to perform the enchantment then Arthur would be dead now, it was a last option, and I had no other choice..."

"Enough!" Uther shouted over my formal and polite words. "You have broken the most serious of my laws...you have defied me when I gave you my trust...I sentence you to death!" The words rang out in the chamber.

None of the knights showed any reaction to the words. Two guards grabbed my arms and started to march me out of the chamber.

"Sire, please I only meant the best; I only wanted to save Arthur! Have I not been a loyal servant all these years?"

"This court is dismissed. The execution will take place at dawn tomorrow!"

* * *

The cell wasn't that bad really. I'd endured worse in my long existence on this earth.

Lying on the floor on the pathetic excuse for a bed, I thought of all the times I helped Uther using magic before the great purge. All the knights I had saved with a little enchantment or two.

I don't know how long that night was, or if I slept at all. My guess is I had just lied there all night and wondered, why..?

I saw the pre-dawn mist settle on Camelot through the window of the cell. Someone walked up behind me, on the other side of the bars.

"It's nice of you to come, Gaius." I said without turning.

I then looked around; Gaius and Galahad were standing on the other side of the bars. Galahad unlocked the door and Gaius stepped inside.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, fearing that he was being held responsible for my actions.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? He replied.

"No. Not at all. I'm fine and you know that, how many times should I have died now...I don't even know anymore. It's you I'm worried about; he could hold you responsible for me using magic."

Gaius shook his head. "I've persuaded him that you did it for the best and that I had no idea that you still practiced magic, but he insists that you using magic is a direct defiance of his orders and his laws so no matter the reason you broke the law you are facing the consequences."

I hugged Gaius. He was so worried and saddened that I was sentenced to death; he still fails to remember that I am cursed. Cursed with a never ending life.

Years and years ago, hundreds maybe, I can't remember clearly, I travelled with a band of druids. My family and I had magic, so we were accepted into the druid group. They taught me all I know and they aided us, after seeing that we had nowhere else to turn and we were in need of assistance. The druids took it upon themselves to help us and teach us.

However, one druid did not accept us, one druid who was never really fond of us or our inclusion with the travellers. And it didn't help his feelings when I continued to outshine him whenever I used magic. He left the group and wasn't seen by anyone again but me.

And I've always wished I had never seen him...never walked into his trap...

Galahad looked confused and upset as well. I used to entertain him with magic when he was a young boy and now a grown man he had become so used to my company he didn't want anything to change.

I hugged him quickly trying to tell him that I couldn't die so there was no reason for them to be worried for me.

Guards came shortly after Gaius and Galahad left. They said nothing, their faces, blank. One on either side of me, we walked down the corridor.

As I walked through the castle, Morgana ran towards me, her face streaked with tears. She hugged my waist, burying her face into the grimy top I wore.

"No!" That was all that could be deciphered from her sobs.

A servant came and pulled her loose from me. I didn't want to let her go.

Then, the marching resumed. My heart was aching but I didn't care for my fate. It didn't matter, at that moment I was just waiting.

Outside, the crowd parted to let me pass like I had sweating sickness or something.

The stake awaited me, standing there solitary, stabbing the pure white sky.

I walked slowly looking at everyone I knew and loved.

Gaius was there waiting, standing alone. I stopped and spoke to him for what could very well have been the last time.

After that, Uther preached the evils of sorcery and how I had given up my trustworthiness and life while practicing magic.

I looked up at him. "Uther Pendragon! Your fear and hatred will only give you more and more enemies. You're incapability to see friends and only enemies. I shall forgive you your blindness, but others will despise you for it."

He gave a signal and I was forced to walk forward towards the pile of wood...


	3. Arthur Remembers Magic

**A/N Thank you to everyone who leaves reviews and follows :D.**

**If you have any ideas on where you'd like this to go I am open to any suggestions.**

**Please continue to review and give any comments at all.**

**Thanks again **

**EyeMyst**

* * *

"Merlin, get back." Arthur said this as though Merlin was near a wild beast that he wanted to shoot.

I resented this; I had taken care of Arthur for years, surely I deserved a better 'hello' than that!

Artex walked towards me, Arthur turned the sword onto the unicorn.

Artex was pure black, but when he ran he used so much magic to make sure he didn't fall at the speed he went, that he appeared at first glance pure white.

He was the last of the black unicorns. Once the most majestic creatures on this earth, slowly hunted into near extinction because of the strength and beauty of their coats and horns. They made good warm furs and the horns were converted into various weapons because of their devastating effects on human flesh.

I protected him and he protected me.

"Put the sword away!" I demanded "Remember what happened last time you killed a unicorn?" Arthur jumped, not realizing I knew about that little incident.

"How..." He looked shocked. "Merlin! Come here!"

Merlin glanced at me; I could see in his eyes he could feel my age, wisdom and power, or maybe it was just my age. I can't claim false wisdom.

"I see no harm in her." Merlin proclaimed.

"You know nothing Merlin! She's a sorcerer!" Arthur edged closer in an attempt to place himself between me and Merlin.

"It doesn't mean she's evil!" Merlin tried to step between me and Arthur, but Arthur only placed a hand on Merlin's arm, spun him around, and pulled the slender boy behind him.

"What a lovely 'hello' I must say." I said sarcastically.

"You're a sorcerer, expect to be treated like the criminal you are!"

"I was your friend Arthur! I loved you like you were my own son! I taught you all you know about weaponry and the world around you, educated you in etiquette and manners. Clearly I didn't teach you well enough."

I turned to Artex and proceeded to climb onto his back.

Something hit me on the back of the head, not sharp like a blade, but cold and flat. Maybe it had been the flat of his sword...whatever it was it knocked me off balance and I tumbled down to meet the ground.

Artex reared up and the boy, Merlin rushed to my side.

There was a clashing like blades meeting one another. I cracked my eyes to look, more bandits. Did they ever get tired of attacking people?

I stood up and used magic to push one back into the others. They all fell and then I used magic to cut through the thick trunk of a tree. It creaked and cracked as it slowly tumbled on top of the men.

"You say you're no danger! And yet you prove yourself wrong at the first opportunity!"

I closed my eyes in irritation.

"And you are blinded by your father's hatred for magic folk; you have allowed him to poison your mind. I'm sorry; I failed you for letting that happen."

He moved forward. "One more word about my father and I'll have your head." He whispered threatening me.

"Try me!" I defied him as I had his father. "You know I was hoping for Uther to die...then Camelot could get itself a decent king but you Arthur, if you don't master and destroy these prejudices then you will fall into the shadow and fear like he did, you will become more of a tyrant then he has been."

Arthur said nothing, just moved forward raising his sword, it glittered in the sunlight, momentarily blinding me.

I smiled as the sword flew towards my neck...


	4. Uther's Great Blunder

They tied me up.

Galahad had the solemn duty of lighting the pyre of wood.

Grim-faced yet determined to get the job done. He flung the torch onto the sticks beneath me then walked off quickly not looking behind him, not once.

"I shall give you one last chance Uther. Free me and I shall forgive this!" I could feel the fire beneath me but i kept my voice calm and loud enough that he should hear me.

"You have been found practising magic, there is not forgiveness for such a crime." He said in his steady, wicked voice.

"There is no forgiveness for a criminal but for a loyal servant there is."

"No loyal servant of mine would deliberately betray me this way!" There ws clearly no point appealing to Uther's better nature. He had no better nature. The death of Ygraine had altered him so, but it was his own fault she died. I was there! I know every little dark detail even thought the facts were and are so surrounded with the mists of Uther's lies.

"Then I should not be the one begging forgiveness, it is you!"

"Threats wont save you now!" He spat.

"Threats? Oh no Uther! You se, what i speak is the truth, unabridged and clear! Take it in whatever way you will, I'm passed caring now. There seems to be no reason to trust a king who doest no see friends separated from moral enemies."

He ordered another torch to be flung onto the pyre.

This is what iI wanted. The smoke would conceal me. They could not see the small dagger I held.

I easily sawed through the ropes which bound me to the pyre. I would have fallen straight into the fire if iI had no magic.

I unconsciously hovered over the flames, I had no thought of wanting to used magic but I was at that stage in developing my magic that it would help me when I needed it, unless I repressed it.

"Uther! You're fear and hatred stems from your own hideous overlook, your own stupidity, your disregard of warnings and desperation for anything you want. You and only you have labelled magic as evil because that is how you see it! You have failed in your duty to look after this and have only succeeded in making it full of fear. That is not how a kingdom should be run. I prayer that Arthur will be a better king then you could ever be! I shall return! Make no doubt in that! But you shall never know. You shall be shrouded too thickly in your hatred and sorrow! Now! Watch as I defy you one more time. I could crush this castle. Kill everyone, within a second. I don't, because I love Camelot. It is my home. I believe in the future and the kingdom it will build." I floated through the smoke veil and hovered in front of the sorrowful king. "You make yourself more enemies than you destroy in your purge of this land."

"Kill her!"

At the king's scream, arrows flew at me. Archers seemed ready to shoot me and at the words let their arrows fly.

They were good! If i moved out-of-the-way the arrows would soar straight past Uther, harmlessly stabbing into the wall or falling to the stone floor of the balcony-style place Uther watched all of his executions from.

However they passed straight through me as if I was made from the same substance as the veil which had billowed between me and the king.

"Magic is not your enemy Uther! Only those who you make are your enemies. Magic can make this kindgdom great!"

"Magic is evil!" He glared. "You are evil, and manipulative..."

"No! Magic is only as evil as those who wield it." I was angry now, the emotion flared around my words and shocked the king, he had never been spoken to like that by a mere serving girl. I spoke with no fear, but just passionate hatred and anger.

I lifted my arms up, sick of talking to the demon king.

_Stop, leave, before you make it worse!_

Gaius' words echoed in my head, he prompted my departure. I was planning it anyway. I grew tired of the same old shit from Uther.

Doesn't matter! He can spend his reign in the shadows of fear sorrow and deceit but I will flee into the light of purity. I will leave here and never come back. Not under Uther's tyrannic reign.

I shot into the air, faster, and in my opinion, more graceful than any arrow shot after me.

The last thing I heard from the dreadful ruler was "Find that wench and kill her. No rest, I want her head on a spike!"

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship...


	5. Camelot!

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed this story. I really apreciate the amount of feedback I've been given.**

**EyeMyst**

* * *

The atmosphere was so thick, you could hear it splitting as Arthur's sword swung down. Heading towards the exposed flesh of my neck.

It stopped an inch away from my neck. The air that had been disturbed played with my hair.

"I can't, I know I should...but..."

He sheathed the sword again. I stood straight again.

"I'm magic, I do not hide this. Your laws require me dead. I wish to see Gaius again. It's been years Arthur." I said plainly, but with a silent plea in my eyes.

I wanted to go home.

Pity filled his eyes. I didn't want pity. I wanted to go home!

"Arthur!" I whispered. "Please!"

Artex was behind me, he stared at the prince.

"Fine, but if you do anymore magic I will kill you."

"Then I cannot agree. Magic is me, magic keeps me alive. Every action I perform is induced by magic, you might as well be saying stop breathing."

"Magic will not be tolerated."

"You're about to go on in your fathers fearful and tyrannical footsteps?"

"He is the King! Do not speak of him that way!"

I closed my eyes to show him the disgrace I felt. He protected his father so, when he knows what his father has done to everything. To people, to magic, to the innocent.

"I grow weary of arguments about Uther. He shall never be great king, he will stay what he is now, a tyrant. Your loyalty to him is applaud-able. But it doesn't change anything."

"One more word..."

"And you will?"

"Cut off your tongue."

"Try me Arthur, I taught you how to fight, I gave you in-depth knowledge of every kind of weapon. I know how you fight. I can easily beat you with no magic."

"Is that a threat?"

"Cold hard fact Arthur! But you see I love you like a brother, I shall never harm you even to save my own skin."

The sincerity in my face must have been easy to spot for he lowered his sword. And I stepped forward offering my hand. "Truce?"

He waited for a few moments, seeming to make his mind up. "Truce!" He took my hand and shook it.

I smiled. "So who's your friend?"

"He's not my friend, he's my servant, not a very good one, Merlin."

"Pleased to meet you Merlin, don't worry about him, he would deny that he had any friends who weren't in a position of power. He does it to tease and annoy."

He smiled. "I know, he's a dollop-head."

"Isn't he just." I laughed.

"Enough talk at my expense!" But he was grinning as well. The sudden change was disarming. He went from a threatening danger to a happy laughing prince.

But he was always like this. His moods could change with the slightest stimulus.

I mounted Artex and followed them to their horses.

When they reached their mounts we set out for Camelot.

It didn't take long to reach the desired castle.

All the trees were known to me, all the guards stared at me as we passed through the gates.

Those people who were old enough stared with gaping mouths as I rode through on a black unicorn.

As we dismounted a stable hand came to take Artex away, but Artex only reared up.

the young boy jumped back is fright.

"Oh it's alright, just leave him out of a stable." I held out my hand to the child. He walked forward. I touched his hand to Artex's muzzle, and the unicorn calmed. "Could you groom him for me?" The boy nodded timidly still shocked at Artex's reaction to him. "Artex be nice." I smiled.

"Where shall I put him when I'm finished miss?"

"He'll entertain himself don't worry just leave him." I smiled at the boy.

The boy walked off and Artex followed solemnly.

I whistled as I used to do when I came back to Camelot.

It echoed around the whole castle. I'm sure wherever Uther is he heard it.

"Did you look after my horse or kill it?"I asked Arthur.

"We took care of it. Merlin exercises it and we use it for wars."

"Isn't that just lovely."

"She's a great war mare, proper temper on her."

"Yes funny that isn't it?"

A few people rushed out of Camelot castle. Gaius, Gwen a few servants who used to work with me and the knights. Leon had his sword drawn but the others looked quite puzzled at this sudden change in Leon.

"Leon it's alright!"

Leon was a child when I left Camelot, older then Arthur yet still a child. so he knew that I was magic and not to be trusted. Whereas the other knights had no idea who I am.

"Good morning Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival." They looked taken aback when I named them.

"Have you been watching all this time?" Arthur asked.

"Well yes what else am I meant to do when I'm all on my own in exile from my home . I watched my home expand. you shall make a better king then Uther, Arthur."

"I'm sorry!" Gwaine stepped forward. "I don't believe we've met."

"Oh no! We haven't, I just know you all."

He smiled at me. I narrowed my eyes only slightly.

"Do you?" He said like he wanted to challenge my knowledge.

"Yes, you're Gwaine, you're father was a knight, you love yourself and have your moments of hilarity. Elyan, Gwen's brother, he ran from his home and was caught by Morgana and Morgause to be used to get to Gwen. Lancelot wanted to be a knight, and lied to attempt to become a knight, he left soon after he was discovered and came back when Camelot needed him most, he brought Percival who is loyal and incredibly strong." I stared the knight down as he was taken by surprise by my detailed knowledge.

All this time all I did was watch. I saw the first day that Merlin arrived at Camelot, saw the fight which Merlin used magic to save his head.

I know Emrys, knew him from the first moment I saw the raven haired boy travelling through the forest. The time I had waited for had arrived.

I know too much, and I try not to meddle with others destinies. no matter how much it breaks my heart to leave things how they are set.

I went to Gaius, hugging him I whispered, "I've missed you." A tear trickled out of my right eye.

I just hope Arthur will let me stay a while...for I wish to help Camelot and not let it fall to early.


End file.
